


Don't Piss Me Off!

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:<br/>Castle/Beckett/Lanie<br/>Kink/Prompt/Scenario: The sexual tension makes Beckett drag Castle down to Lanie's office during a lunch break to shut him up (Blowjob), Lanie comes back from lunch early and catches them mid act<br/>Since the version where Lanie watches was filled on the last meme how about this time she joins them and Beckett shares Castle with her.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Piss Me Off!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty on their lunch hour; and oh boy, does Lanie join in!

That was it; it was the final straw! Castle had annoyed her for the last time; she was going to teach him a lesson. Beckett saw that they were close to the morgue, so she quickly turned into the parking lot. Castle noticed where they were and looked at Beckett like she was crazy.

“Why are we here, Beckett? I thought we were going to grab some lunch and then go talk to the ex-girlfriend again. Why are we going to the morgue? Did Lanie call you?” The questions just kept on coming, and Beckett slammed on the brakes.

“Because you have pissed me off for the last time! C’mon, we’re going to use Lanie’s office for something; she’s out for lunch,” and with that, Beckett threw the car into park, jumped out and slammed her door. For once, Castle wasn’t talking; he too jumped out of the car, and followed  
Beckett without question. Once they arrived at Lanie’s office, Beckett pulled him in, shut the door, and turned to look at him. 

“Drop your pants, Rick. Don’t forget I have a gun and I know how to use it,” she sternly said. Rick looked shocked for a minute, and then he grinned and did as she asked. She walked over and reached into his boxers and got her hands on his cock. “Holy shit, Castle! How the hell do you hide this monster cock of yours?” As she asked, she pulled out his cock, which was the longest cock she had ever seen up close. It was pulsing with Rick’s every heartbeat; it was getting thicker every second she looked at it. She couldn’t help herself; she started stroking his cock and then twisted her hands around it too. She put her hands one on top of the other, and even then a lot of cock was sticking out. She had to get that cock in her mouth, and she had to do it now. 

She went down on her knees, and sucked it in. Rick still hadn’t said a word, but the suction made him gasp and moan. She couldn’t get the entire cock in her mouth, so she licked it up and down. She gathered up the pre-com on her lips, and looked up at Rick as she licked it off. He groaned and put his hands on her head to push it down and encourage her to suck on his cock again. She managed to get a little more of it in her mouth this time and was thinking of putting her hands down her pants when the door flew open and Lanie appeared. Beckett just thought, holy shit, but she couldn’t stop. His cock just felt so good in her mouth.

“Well, well, well, what have we here? Kate, you couldn’t resist Writer Boy anymore? Or looking at that cock, maybe I should say Writer Man. Rick, your cock is very nice,” said the sassy ME. 

Rick regained his composure and grinned at her. “I like Writer Man myself. Because you’re right, this cock belongs to a man, not a boy. Right, Kate?” Kate just glared at the two of them. Lanie actually laughed. 

“Oh Kate, only you could get annoyed at people while on your knees giving someone a blow job. And I’ve got to say, I think I deserve a reward. I only had a salad for lunch, so maybe I should get some cock for dessert?” With that, she went down on her knees and nudged Kate over. “Honey that cock is big enough to share. Give me some of that!” 

Kate had no choice but to share Castle’s cock. Well, her jaw was getting a little tired. She took the opportunity to unbutton and unzip her pants and got her hand in her cunt. She rubbed all around, and gave her clit a few tugs. Lanie continued to suck Rick’s cock; Kate could hear her saying “mmmmm, that’s so good” as she sucked. Kate took her hand out of her underwear and went back up on her knees to get close to the action. She took Rick’s balls into her mouth and sucked. And then she put her hand back in her panties. 

Rick looked down; he wanted to freeze this moment in his mind. Damn, he wished he had a camera. Well, he would have his memories. Lanie’s head was bobbing up and down on his cock; Kate was sucking on his balls, and if he wasn’t mistaken, had one hand down her pants. He just stood there and enjoyed it for as long as it lasted, because he knew it wasn’t going to last forever. In fact, thinking about coming made him realizing he was about to come. “Holy fuck, ladies, I’m going to come any minute!” 

Kate grabbed his cock from Lanie, and put it in her mouth. Sure enough, the first blasts of come went down her throat. When there was a lull, she handed off to Lanie, and Lanie sucked his penis in her mouth. Kate sat down on the floor, and she could see Lanie’s throat working as she swallowed his come. Kate had to finish herself off, so she pulled down her panties and put both hands in her pussy. She got her clit between two fingers and tugged, but even that didn’t work. 

Castle noticed Kate’s frustration. By now, Lanie had milked all the come from his cock, so he went between Kate’s legs and covered her pussy with his mouth and sucked. Kate started to moan, but he didn’t let up; he sucked her clit and then he bit on it. That set Kate off and her back arched off the floor and she came hard. She flooded Castle’s face with her come. 

Lanie had been sitting back and watching and was getting herself off; now it was her turn to come. Rick looked at her and smiled. “Oh Rick, honey, we need to clean you up. Kate’s come is all over your pretty face!” she laughed loudly and long. She crawled over to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him. “Hmmm, Kate, you taste good!” 

Kate blushed and Lanie laughed again as she wiggled around pulling up her panties and scrub pants. Rick laughed too; he had a feeling that going to the morgue would never be the same again. He got up off the floor, and reached down to help the ladies get up. Lanie handed him some wipes, still laughing. She gave some to Kate, who ducked her head down and cleaned herself up, pulled her panties back up, and then fixed her pants. Castle was all dressed again, too. He and Lanie shared a kiss, she grabbed Rick’s ass, and said to them, “Hey, any time you need to get some frustrations out, Beckett, feel free to use my office!” Kate had to laugh; this was certainly one of the craziest things she’d ever done, but she felt great right now. Maybe she’d let Castle rile her up some more…….


End file.
